Across the Stars
by Dr.Bartholomew.J.Tucker
Summary: Alita has finally ssettled down. No more fights, saving the world, or near death experiences. But all is not as it seems. Alita is alone, and has no one to go to. So when a familiar helping hand gives her the oppertunity for some change, she takes it. Little does she know, it's just the start of another adventure. Look out Remnant, the Angel of Death has arrived. Alita X Ruby.
1. Departure and Arrival

_**Hello! Long time no see guys. As many of you know, I have been in basic training for the past ten weeks, becoming a soldier. I have learned much and am ready to move forward to the next stage of my life. In this case, it's AIT at the US Army School of Military Inteligence in Ft. Huachuca, AZ. Yeaah... I'm a Secret Squirrel... HOO-AHH!**_ _**Anyways, I decided to kick things off with a new crossover. Now, I know most of you will not recognize Battle Angel Alita: The Last Order, but that's why I decided to not require a large knowledge of the OVA or Manga. This is more of a story for all RWBY, Whovians, and Battle Angel fans to enjoy. Yes, I am planning on introducing the Doctor eventually, but it will be more for the novelty of the story. Note, Alita still has her Imaginos body here, and the story for her isn't exactly cannon. Like I said, it's a story for everyone to enjoy.**_

Chapter 1: Now Departing

"Thank you for your business, please come again!" Alita smiled as a family left her shop, chatting excitingly about their recently repaired house droid. After they were out of sight though, he smile fled from Alita's face, replaced with a tired, blank stare. She slowly made her way to the door and flipped the open sign to closed. The shop was closing up early today. As the cyborg began cleaning up, her thoughts began drifting to the past. Gods above, how she missed the old days. The fights, the adventures... After the tournament,the little group she was in disbanded and went their separate ways. Some went on to become veritable legends, hero's of sorts. Others vanished or were reported dead... Alita returned to Mars, reopening Ido's old shop. It must have been strange, having the Angel of Death running a low end repair shop in the slums of the Red Planet, but Alita sort of enjoyed the peace and quiet at first. Then came a strange, unfamiliar feeling. It would sneak up on her during the oddest times, making her feel like she wanted to physically rip out her own heart and dash it upon the ground if only to make it stop.

The teenaged warrior blinked away her daze as she realized she had been wiping the same spot on the counter for the last ten minutes. She frowned angrily and slammed a fist into the plywood surface, muttering to herself, God damn it, Alita. You're supposed to be the kickass warrior who uses Panzer Kunst, not some teenage girl with too many freaking emotions. Get a hold of yourself!" She jumped in surprise as a loud crash went off nearby. A quick glance revealed that she had knocked an old picture off the counter. She cursed softly, and knelt down to pick it up. The image was taken the day she had remembered her name. Ido had been so excited that he nearly reopened a rather severe wound. Alita smiled fondly at the memory, only to stop as it hit her. It was loneliness. That's what was wrong with her. She missed her friends, the ones who stood by her side during those few years she was off planet. Her heart ached every time she thought Ido, the man who practically resurrected her from the grave and rebuilt her. She sighed, "I wish you were still here, Ido. I'm so lost..." Then she saw it. Poking out of the inside of the frame, barely visible against the black wood, was a tiny microdrive. Alita frowned and slid the tiny piece of circuitry out of the hidden slot, figuring that the impact with the floor must have jarred it loose. Now where did you come from, little guy? Her heart rate picked up as she inspected it, finding no identifying manufacturer's markings. That meant Ido had made this drive by hand. A custom drive? I know Ido had a hand in the creation of these things, but that wouldn't explain why he would keep one hidden away... Unless it had some top secret stuff on it!

Alita grinned, suddenly excited. She set the picture on the counter and raced off to find a computer compatible with the drive. She searched for hours, racing through the shop and floor above to scrutinize every electronic device in the building. But it was all in vain. By the time the dim sun had set on the martian surface, Alita was utterly exhausted, and she still hadn't found something to read the chip. She glared at the tiny black object in her hands, beyond frustrated. She knew Ido had secrets, but this was just a little ridiculous. How could this thing not work with a single computer or communications device in the building? It was a cybernetics repair shop for crying out loud and she had searched every nook and cranny! Well, that wasn't exactly true. There was one place where she hadn't been since Ido had died five years ago. His personal shop, where he kept all of his private projects. The cyborg thought it would be an insult to Ido's memory if she suddenly decided to go rummaging through his personal stuff. But now the urge to find the match to this microdrive was overpowering her sense of reverence. After a moment's consideration, she nodded and made a beeline for the private workshop, only to be stopped by a locked door.

Alita scowled, "Why, of all days to actually lock up after yourself, do you choose the day you die, Ido?"

She inspected the heavy metal door, searching for a way to bypass the electronic lock that didn't involve punching a hole into the metal. Of course, she couldn't find any, so she did what came naturally. Her fist lashed out, glowing with the power of the sun. The effect was almost as immediate as it was devastating. The blow detonated on the door with a resounding boom, causing the door to crumple like a tin can and fall inwards. Alita stepped around the destroyed entrance, clenching a smoking fist. What she saw made her give pause. Ido's private workshop was almost bare. The only object inside was a tall silver cylinder with a flattened surface facing her, almost like a door. She inspected the area carefully, searching for some sort of hologram projector trying to fool her eyes. Only there wasn't one. Confused, but unwilling to turn back, she approached the cylinder, reaching a single hand out and resting it on the side. What she found was another surprise. After five years, you would expect there to be some sort of dust buildup on the surface of the metal, but there was none. And it was warm too. Unnaturally so.

She stopped again at the strange doorlike surface and pressed against it, more than a little surprised when a set of double doors swung inwards. The two pieces of metal had been fit together so well, that she hadn't been able to see a crack between them. A warm breeze shifted her coat slightly, bringing her attention back to the inside of the cylinder. She glared at it suspiciously. A tiny thing like that shouldn't be able to produce an air current like that. Maybe a small, stale breeze, but nothing strong enough to actually displace her heavy trench coat. Cautiously, she pushed the doors completely opened, and felt her jaw drop. Moving as fast as she could without the aid of her plasma jets, as she began circling the outside of the cylinder, trying as hard as she could to refute what her eyes told her. The cylinder was bigger on the inside. Much bigger.

She burst into the cylinder, looking around wildly. What she was seeing was impossible, but somehow it was right in front of her. She was standing in circular room, roughly the size of the main workshop. Several silvery metal doors along the white walls hinted at more rooms and corridors, giving Alita a headache just thinking about it. The room itself was divided into two levels, the top one that she was on contained a central tower with a main console surrounding it. Wires spilled out of open panels and heavy burn marks scarred the area around it. The lower level seemed to be more of a storage and engineering deck if she had to guess by the tools scattered around and open compartments near the base of the central tower. She turned her attention back to the consol, concentrating on a yellowing slip of paper that had caught her eye. It was taped to a grey panel along with a gold, 21st century era key. She frowned and walked up to the panel, picking the note up carefully. She immediately recognized Ido's uneven, messy scrawl,smiling slightly. Then she saw what it said.

 _To my dearest Alita. If you are reading this, then I am long dead, and you have found the microdrive hidden in the picture frame. Depending on how long it took, I don't doubt that you've had your own adventures. I am so proud of what you have, or rather will, achieve. The structure you have walked into is actually a space ship. My space ship in fact. It comes from my home world of Gallifrey, a place long gone in time and space. You have only ever known me as a human, but nothing could be further from the truth. I am from a race called the Time Lords. We we were similar to the human race with a few biological discrepancies when put side by side. However, what really put us aside from other races was our technology. The ship you are standing in is called a Type-44 Capsule TARDIS, the acronym stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. It has been my lifeboat from the destruction and extinction of my planet for hundreds of years, even after I became stranded upon this planet several hundred years back. Now I fear I have reached my last Regeneration... 1500 years and twelve faces, all running from my own death. Until I found you. You helped me anchor myself in space and time. I was attempting to fix my TARDIS so that I could take you to see the stars, but fate seems to have had other ideas. The chip you have is the central processing unit for the TARDIS's main engines and navigation systems. Placing it inside the vacant space should reactivate the spatial travel functions for the TARDIS, allowing you to travel to literally any point in space. The temporal navigations will be a little trickier to repair, but if you meet any other Time Lords out there, they should be able to help. Be careful though, not all of them are as benign as I was... Their names should tell you what they're like._

 _Yours through time and space,_

 _Ido Daisuke, The Mechanic._

 _P.S. Take the key and lock up every time you leave. Trust me, you don't want certain things getting in here._

Alita frowned, looking at the panel. Gingerly, she pulled off the key and revealed the vacant space Ido was talking about. The teenaged cyborg held up the chip, slowly sliding it into its respective slot. With a sharp bang, the panel suddenly sealed itself shut, and a high pitched whining noise split the air. Alita slammed her hands on her ears as the noise grew in intensity, bringing with it an odd grinding noise. Then came the shaking. Tremors ran through the entirety of the TARDIS as a nearly two thousand year old system began rebooting itself, ready to travel through space (hopefully time if it could get repaired fully) once more. In fact, Alita could see what looked suspiciously like a map showing an unfamiliar planetary system with a single planet highlighted. Her blood ran cold as she realized the TARDIS was moving on its own. Ido must have already had a destination put into the autopilot systems. She swore, barely able to hear herself over the roar of the rebooting engines. Not even hesitating, she attempted to throw herself at the navigation screen, only to miss as a massive tremor redirected her into the consol itself. Sparks flew as her heavy metal body slammed into the alien technology, sending thousands of volts of electricity through her. She screamed in pain as the charge threw her over the railing to the lower level below. She blacked out, watching the ground rush towards her.

 _ **I hope this was long enough. It's been a while since I could write freely, and I ended up writing this on the plane ride to Denver. Please review so I know what I need to rework. I know I have to be a little rusty.**_ _**I have another story in the works, and this one is a Star Wars RWBY crossover, staring the Dark Lord himself, Darth Vader. Yeah, that's gonna be a bit of a clusterfuck...**_ _**This is Foxtrot 13, signing out.**_ _**ALWAYS FORWARD!**_


	2. Introductions are Made and a Deal is

_**Well, howdy! This is two chapters in one night! A new record. Expect more, because I have plenty of material to work with now. Now, some of you might have questions about why my characters always seem to be knocked unconsious after appearing in another world. The answer: Interdimensional/Intergalactic travel without the proper equipment isn't exactly easy on the body. The only reason Vader is managing is because he's a kriffing tank!**_

 _ **Now... On with the story. No outro this time, because I'm pressed for time.**_

Chapter 2: Introductions are Made and a Deal is Struck

Alita groaned as she came to, something hard and narrow digging into her stomach. She winced and tried to push herself up, only to realized that he had somehow fallen halfway into some sort of clothesbin, making it a bit difficult to escape. Her eyes shot open and she managed to scramble to her feet, remembering why she fell in the first place. A wave of pain hit her and she swayed, placing a hand against her head. The cyborg grimaced as it came away sticky with half dried blood. In fact, most of her trench coat had blood on it.

'Damn... Definitely a concussion, maybe a fractured skull... Not to mention this was my favorite coat." She sighed and glanced down at the compartment she was just in. A small giggle escaped her as she beheld Ido's strange collection of clothing. An extra long scarf, tweed jacket, a fez, bowler hat... It was as if twelve different people had lived here. A resounding series of knocks snapped Alita from her daze and she limped back up to the main platform. A short pause to orient herself allowed her to pinpoint the location of the , the girl made her way to the entrance of the cylinder and stepped outside. Remembering Ido's note, she quickly turned around and locked the door with the golden key. Then she froze, realizing she wasn't in the shop anymore... Slowly, she did a 180, taking in the forest around her. Bright blue skies poked through emerald green foilage, and soft earthy soil held the various plants in place. Wherever this place was, it certainly wasn't on Mars... Hell, Earth didn't even have this sort of plant life anymore.

"Excuse me, but would you mind telling me who you are?"

Alita instantly, turned to her left, snapping into a fighting stance and halting the approach of a silver haired man in green clothes. He held a coffee mug in one hand and a strange looking cane in the other. The newcomer looked pleasant enough, but Alita could see his eyes scrutinizing her carefully, sizing her up for a potential fight. She remained silent, not wanting to give anything away to this odd looking man. He paused, taking in her rumpled and bloody appearance with a mildly shocked expression.

"Oh my, you're injured! Do you need help? My academy isn't far from here and we have an infirmary, maybe I can-"

Put a sock in it, odd-ball! I don't know where the hell, Ido's TARDIS contraption brought me, but it sure as hell isn't Mars!" Alita stepped forward, attempting to intimidate the man but failing miserably.

He just raised an eyebrow cooly, and took a sip of his drink, "Well, I think you should know a few things first, Alita. I'm assuming that is who you are, correct?" He nodded at her shocked expression ad continued. "The first, is that your caretaker, Ido Daisuke, was actually a time-travelling alien who went by the name of The Mechanic. The second, is that his TARDIS brought you tp a little known planet named Remnant. Congratulations, Alita. You are the second alien to ever make contact with Remnant."

Alita frowned, her head swimming. She already knew Ido was a mechanic. He had been one of the best... But he wasn't a time traveller, and he certainly couldn't have been an alien, right? A wave of pain and nausea hit her, and she swayed on her feet, staggering forward and collapsing to her knees. The man rushed foward, shouting her name. She tried to bring a fist up to ward him off, but the world blurred and she blacked out.

"Urgh... Now that was a weird dream..." ALita woke up slowly, putting a hand up to her pounding head. "What the hell happened?"

"I was hoping you culd answer that question for us."

Her eyes shot open in horror as a disturbingly familiar voice hit her ears. She twisted to her left to see the green themed man from her 'dream.' They were sitting in a hospital of some sort, completely alone save for a pink haired nurse passed out at her desk. Carefully, she cleared her throat and looked questioningly at the man. "Uh... Who are you, and how do you know my name?"

"Glad to se the Dust treatments are working on your organic portions." The man smiled gently and sipped from his mug. "The Mechanic and I, or Ido as you know him,go back a very long time. The last time he visited in that TARDIS was about six or seven years ago, right after he found you."

Alita frowned, thinking quickly. So Ido must have been going here when he wasn't hunting... Or working on that TARDIS thing. "You still havent told me your name, Greenie."

He nodded, setting his mug to the side, "Of course, where are my manners? I am Professor Oscar Ozpin, headmaster here at Beacon Academy. Now, can you tell me where the Mech-er... Ido, is? I searched for him all ovr that ship, but I couldn't find him.

Alita hesitated, unsure if she should say anything. She could lie, but she needed information. "Ido is... dead. He died over five years ago. I found that TARDIS thing in his personal workshop, and was knocked out during the startup sequence. Er... You wouldn't happen to know how to work it, would you?"

Ozpin shook his head in amusemen and chuckled, "I should think not. Ido was an utter madman for even attempting to pilot that thing on his own. Besides, I don't think the TARDIS is going anywhere. The main consol seems to have suffered extensive damage.

Alita's blood, what little she actually had, ran cold instantly. She was stranded... Trapped on some pre-galactic planet, with no way to contact anyone. An odd whining noise reached her ears, and she realized that her hands were clenched into fists so tightly, that the internal mechanisms were straining under the stress. Alita forced herself to slow down and think. "You seem rather important, Mr. Ozpin. Do you have any suggestions on what I should do now?"

To her surprise, the headmaster actually nodded, "Yes I do. I want you to enroll here at Beacon Academy. Ido told me of your rather unique martial arts, and I believe you would be perfectly suited here." He smiled at Alita's stunned expression. "While here at Beacon, you will be provided room and board, a place to learn more about Remnant, and a chance to sharpen your skills."

Alita pursed her lips, thinking silently. Ozpin was obviously throwing her a major lifeline here, but she also knew there was no such thing as a free lunch. "You obviously want me to enroll, and not because of your heart of gold. What's the catch?"

He chuckled again, "A strong intuition, an excellent trait for any good huntress." The strange man tapped his fingers on his cane. "As is being prepared. A war is brewing here on Remnant, one of monsters and men. It has been kept secret to all but a few... But while one war brews, another is still being waged all too visibly. The White Fang, a Fuanus terrorist group, has joined forces with a rather large crime syndicate in order to destroy humanity." He paused for a moment, deep in thought. This allowed Alita to see through the calm, collected mask. SHe could see the concerned headmaster who wanted to keep his students safe. "A group of students here seem to have a knack for being in the wrong place at the right time. You would be the fifth member of their team. I want you to report to me when their about to do anything... unsafe."

Now it was Alita's turn to rais an eyebrow, "You want me to babysit a couple of problem students? Sure, I'll take your deal, oh Great and Powerful Oz."

Ozpin's face tightened and he muttered something disparaging about Old Earth movies. Alita would have laughed, ahd it not been for a blurred streak of red creashing into the doorframe of the infirmary, waking up the nurse with a soft scream. Ozpin smiled smugly, "Alita, meet Ruby Rose, your new team leader. I'll let you two get aquainted."

Alita groaned inwardly as Ozpin left her with a dazed teenage girl in a school uniform and a red hood. She was going to strangle that man. The cyborg sighed, closing her eyes. She could already feel a headache coming on.

"Greetings, new team member! I'm Ruby, leader of Team RWBY. Er... Not the same spelling as my name."

Alita twitched, forcing herself to remain still. She opened her eyes slowly to see that Ruby, the girl who had just given herself a concussion, was somehow barely a meter away now, and ALita hadn't heard her moving. She gave the red head a strained smile, "Yeah, I can imagine it causes some confusion, Rose."

Ruby pulled a face, shaking her head."I prefer Ruby. My last name makes me feel old." She grinned at Alita, looking at her expectantly. When the cybernetic girl declined the offer to respond, she shifted uncomfortably, her smile faltering for only a moment. Then she turned and made a beeline for the door. "So, first things first... It's time to meet the team!"

Alita had no choice but to run after the petite speedster as she dashed from the infirmary, shouting something about a Yang and Snow White. She was so glad her body was cybernetic.


	3. FOOD IS WAR!

_**So, another day another chapter. I'm using this weekend to update my stories drastically. The next on the list is "Death Learns to Live" and "A Warlock's Destiny." Also, the next chapter of The Force of Change is coming up. I sut have to finish it up and do some minor editing. So, here we go.**_

Chapter Three: FOOD IS WAR!

Alita was almost out of breath by the time Ruby slid to a halt in front of her team dormitory. She had no clue how such a small girl could run that fast for so long. Ruby put an ear to the door for a moment, and nodded. "Good, they aren't back yet. COme on in, I'll give you the tour."

Alita sighed in relief, entering the room calmly. Only to go into full battle mode as something large and blond came charging straight at her. She instantly launched herself into a spin and grabbed her attacker's fist, twisting hard enough to send them slamming into the ground.

"Yang! Why did you do that!?"

Alita glared down at the blond girl who attacked her, holding her in a heavy arm bar. Yang chuckled sheepishly, "Me and the rest of the team got back a little early and I wanted to surprise you. Can you let go of me now? This is kinda starting to hurt."

Alita dropped the girl quickly, realizing she was just another member of the team. Yang stood up and stretched, wincing. "Geeze, you have one heck of a grip. What kind of move was that?"

"And more importantly, who are you?" A gil with yellowish eyes and black hair glared suspiciously at Alita. Behind her, messing with some sort of phone device, was a pale, white themed girl. She would glance over at Alita every so often, but didn't seem to care about her presence.

Ruby cleared her throat and stepped in front of Alita, " Team RWBY, meet your new team mate,er..." She smiled awkwardly and looked at Alita. "I uh... never actually got your name."

The cyborg silently cursed Ozpin's name again and shook her head. "Don't worry, I never gave it. The name's Alita... Alita Angelica."

Ruby nodded happily, "Well then Alita, meet Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and my sister Yang Xiao-Long."

Yang cut in abruptly, interupting her half sister, "Right, that takes care of introductions. Now, what was that move you used against me? I've never been hit that hard without ativating my semblance."

Alita blinked owlishly, "I uh... didn't hit you. If I had wanted that, you would have been through that window over there. All I did was use your momentum against you."

Yang grimaced, "Oh, you must be _that_ kind of fighter. You can't throw a decent punch to save your life, and then give some BS excuse to cover your tracks."

A flicker of outrage blazed to life in Alita and she struggled to keep her temper in check, "Listen, Blondie.. I've had a really, _really_ long day, and I would rather not _kill_ someone on my first day here."

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake started backing away as Yang stepped up to Alita, "Oh, so you think you have what it takes to-URK!"

Her eyes went wide as Alita's hand shot forward, barely visable,andwrapped around her throat, "Let me guess.. You're one of thoe people who just can't take a hint. Allow me to spell it out for you, loud and clear..." Stunned silence reigned over the room as Alita lifted the larger girl off the floor and began walking towards the window. "I just woke up from a heavy concussion, had the most confusing conversation with your insane headmaster, sprinted a mile with Rose over there despite her traveling at Mach 3, and now I'm dealing with a steroid overdosing, blond bimbo who wants to pick a fight with everything under the sun. I am most definitely not in the mood to put you six foot under the dirt, despite how satisfying it would be pounding you to a pulp to get you there. I just don't have the energy for it."

As she spoke, her hand began heating up underneath the golves. The gimmick was supposed to be an intimidation tactic, but she was surprised when a yellow flash of light force her to release a gasping Yang. "What-ack... What the hell was that!?" Yang glared up at Alita, her eyes glowing a malevolent red. Bright yellow flames flickered in her hair.

Alita frowned, realizing she may have acted a bit harshly. She sighed wearily and held up her hands to placate the enraged girl, "Please, just stop. I'm sorry for hurting you, but you should not have come so lose to me acting as if you were going to fight me. I'm really tired a just want to rest.."

Yang hesitated, her eyes flickering back to a soft lilac and the flames dying out. "Right... Sorry for the surprise attack; I was trying to scare my sister. And did you just call her Rose and then turn around with Blondie on me?"

Alita nodded absentmindedly, inspecting te dorm room casually. "Yes, I did. I was never very good at insults, Xiao-Long. Say, you four don't have a spare sleeping bag or something, because I only count four beds and there's five of us now."

Weiss snorted, finally speaking up, "No, we just got back from mid term break. We haven't been reissued out field fear. There should be another set of linens though, so we have a blanket and pillow for you. Yang, Blake, do you-"

"Already ahead of you, snow princess. Here ya go, new girl." Yang tossed Alita the items refered to beforehand, before falling face first into her own was about that time that Alita registered something very wrong with the beds..."

'How the hell are those things structurally sound, and more importantly... How on Mars did they manage to do that!?' Alita twitched slightly as Ruby appeared at her shoulder, "What do you need, Rose?"

Ruby frowned at the use of her surname,but forged on ahead, "I just wanted to let you know that we can share my bed if you don't want to use the floor."

Alita took one look at look at Ruby's unusual bed and shook her head, "No thanks... I'll be fine. You can keep it to yourself. I insist."

Ruby looked a bit crestfallen, but nodded anyways and climbed into her robe suspended bunk. Alita watched it for a few moments, waiting to see if it would fall on top of Weiss. When it was confirmed that an emergency was not about to happen, she made herself a spot in the far corner of the room and settled in for the night."

"Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful! It will be _DELICIOUS!"_

Alita cursed and ducked behind a flipped table. She had no clue what the hell was going on. One moment, she was calmly eating breakfast away from Ruby and her team,and the next, people were screaming and rushing to escape the chaos being caused by Team RWBY and another four student team. Somehow, a massive pile of tables had been created in mere minutes aroud the second team, with an orange haired girl cackling wildly on the top and singing:"I'm Queen of the Castle! I'm Queen of the Castle!"

She scowled as a purple soda can flew over her head and _detonated_ against the wall with enough force to send stone debris everwhere. A particularly large, sharp piece of stone cracked against her forhead, causing Alita to his in pain. What the hell did they put in those drinks!? And how were the teams turning food into lethal weapons!? The sound of metal blades clashing reached her ears, and she quickly sneaked a peek in time to see Yang go flying through the ceiling, courtesy of a heavy uppercut delivered by a watermelon-hammer wielding Nora Valkyrie. The heavy hitter for the opposing team. Alita grit her teeth, realizing something had to be done. A quick analysis of the fight showed her that while Valkyrie was the three opposing combatants (she wasn't going to count the blond boy...), Nikos and Rin were definitely the most skilled at hand to hand combat. "Rose! Schnee! Take care of Valkyrie! Belladona, you go for Rin! I'll take care of Nikos!"

Ruby paused to take in the current status of her team and nodded, seeing a little of where Alita was going with this. "Right! Weiss, on me! Blake, you think you can take him?"

The quiet girl nodded and grabbed a length of sausage links, charging her opponent in a whirlwind of spicy, Italian meat."

Ruby turned to warn Alita about Pyrrha's skill, but it was too late. Alita had already made it halfway across the battlefield. Not that it really mattered. Pyrrha may have been good, but she had nothing on a 221 year old master of Panzer Kunst.

Alita dashed across the cafeteria, dodging stray food projectiles from Ruby and Weiss (mainly Weiss). Nikos spotted the cyborg as she grew closer, grabbing a long metal pole to her left and bringing it up in time to block a punishing roundhouse kick. The sheer force of the blow caused the champion to stagger back a few steps, but Alita wasn't going to let up. A blast of plasma from her "boot" boosted her into the ar, and a second pulse from her other limb turned her into a spinning ball of power. Nikos held the makeshift metal spear over her head to defend herself from an overhand blow, but was stunned when she felt no impact as ALita passed overhead. The immobile Nikos was absolutely helpless as Alita landed in a crouch and spun around, slamming a glowing palm into her armoured back.

The red-head flew forward from the sudden blow, crashing into the blond boy from before. Alita stood up with a big grin on her face, "Geeze, you guys are pretty slow... WHat?"

Her smile faded as she met seven, no wait, nine expressions of pure shock. Even Rin looked perturbed. Nora leaned closer to Ruby and whispered loudly, "Uh... Ruby, who is that? And how did she beat Pyrrha?"

Ruby turned red with embarrassment, realizing that she hadn't introduced Alita to her friends, "Uh... Team JNPR, meet Alita ANgelica. Ozpin made her the fifth member of Team RWBY."

Before anything else could be said, the doors burst open and an irate Professor Goodwitch stalked in, followed closely by Ozpin, who had a mixture of shock and amusement plastered on his face. Glynda flicked her riders crop, and the cafeteria began resorting and repairing itself. With a rather strained voice, she pushed her glasses up and spoke, "Children please... Do not play with your food."

Ozpin placed a hand on his colleague's shoulder and said something, but Alita stopped paying attention when Yang finally crashed back down through the ceiling. The cyborg let out a strangled yelp and jumped back in surprise, stunned to see that Xiao-Long was not only unharmed by her ordeal, but was actually laughing. That is until she noticed the quite, stunned expression of her friends and Pyrrha leaning on Juane, looking a little worse for wear. "Sooo... WHat did I miss?"

Ruby cut her off quickly, "Not now, we need to get out of here before we get in trouble."

The others nodded in agreement and bolted for the exit.

 _ **So, another chapter done for ALita's story. I'm going to get working on the next few chapters for "Death Learns to Live." However, before I do, I would like to know. What do you think of this story so far? I know some of you were concerned by Alita's lack of badassery, and I suppose it is warranted. I plan on getting her into plenty of scrapes here and there. Subconsequently, this is a story where Alita is no longer the static character that beats the shit out of anything that pisses her off. She's trying to settle into a new world with no way to contact or return home, so of course she's trying to adapt and fit in. Now, on the topic of the TARDIS... I'm going to have a few guest stars later on in the story. Now, who do you want for the incoming guests? Number ten and Rose, Number 11 and Clara, or Number 12 and Bill?**_


	4. Ice Breakers and Bone Crushers

_**Hello again everyone! Your favorite soldier is back with another installation of RWBYxBattle Angel ALita! I put some fluff and action in here, as well as some possible plot development, so enjoy!**_

 _ **But before we begin, it's Q &A time!**_

 _ **No Name No Face 369: Don't worry, she's going to be the same asskicking warrior you know. She's just bored and s little rusty. Besides, who expects to be kidnapped by a time machine?**_

 _ **For other stories:**_

 _ **Dhuradhan and ZannkokuTennsi: I have taken both of your recommendations and suggestion/criticisms into account, and have decided to scrap Black Rose altogether. Look at the end of this chapter for more info.**_

 _ **To all those special little snowflakes telling me how to write an AU fanfic: One: My story, my characters, my rules. Two: Read the f***ing foreward yah bloody twats. It explains how the characters will be acting and how you can expect them to react to various situations. I love receiving criticism, but going out of your way to personally insult my work and MYSELF is not going to earn you any respect.**_

 _ **Lord Demolitions: Vader is in the same/AU galaxy. Yeah, he is in the unknown regions, but I would have to do a little research into Admiral Thrawn before I toss him into the mix. Excellent idea though!**_

 _ **Sir Spangler: That is precisely my reasoning behind the upcoming battle, because believe me, there will definitely be a battle. However, the reason they seem a bit weak right now, is because none of them have ever had to fight a freaking sith lord who doesn't really have a merciful bone in his body for enemies.**_

 _ **Mikewj96: I went back to check the twenty first century thing in Warlock's Destiny, and am glad you pointed it out. THe days and events in Harry Potter sort of conflict with some of the objects in the series, so I got the years a bit mixed up. My bad.**_

 _ **ALright, enough of that! STORY TIME!**_

Chapter 4 Icebreakers and Bone Crushers.

"So, you're telling me that Alita, a brand new student here, not only beat the strongest student in our year, but never even had to defend herself?"

Ruby nodded quickly, "Yeah!I don't think Pyrrha stood a chance!"

Teams RWBY and JNPR sat at a table in the library, adamantly insisting that Alita had really beaten Pyrrha without trying, but the blond brawler just couldn't believe it. As for the girl in question, Alita sat at her own table a few shelf aisles away, surrounded by books about the planet she was stranded on. She currently had her nose buried in a book on Dust and Aura. _So… Aura. That's how they did that stuff with the food. I wonder if I have one. The Imaginos is powerful, but it's still cybernetic. I doubt a world this primitive has the tech to repair it if damages occur…"_ She shook her head and put the book on one of the many stacks, yawning. As a fighter, she wasn't exactly the intellectual type, so reading strictly for research wasn't really her thing. It was boring and dull, but she needed to do it now. She paused mid yawn, realizing Ruby had crept up on her yet again. With a soft sigh, she glanced in the young reaper's direction, "What do you want, Rose?"

A small pout formed on Ruby's lips, "I told you to call me Ruby."

Alita bit back a smile and shrugged, "I know,I just prefer to use last names around new people. If you survive the next week, then we'll talk." She grabbed a book on robotics and cracked it open. "Now, what did you want? I'm sure your friends are eager to have their fearless leader back, so I won't keep you long."

"Oh, they're playing Cards Against Remnant. Apparently, I'm too young to play. Anyways… Where are you from?"

Alita paused in the middle of turning a page and looked sharply at Ruby, who shrank away from her intense red gaze, "Why do you want to know that?"

Ruby swallowed nervously, suddenly realizing that she may have stumbled upon thin ice, "Well, I uh… I just noticed that you seem a bit distant. Are you homesick? I know I was the first few days here."

Alita let the book close, considering the question. Was she homesick for Mars? She shook her head almost immediately, "No… Few people could miss the place I lived. It is harsh and cruel, particularly to an amnesiac orphan…" SHe held up a hand to stave off the flood of questions from the red reaper. "Yes, I had amnesia. Still do, in fact. Everything from before six or seven years ago is completely blank. Memories make no difference though. You just couldn't get close or grow attached to people. They would either betray you… Or you would lose them." Alita trailed off as her thoughts touched upon Ido's memory, and a lump formed in her throat. If she truly missed any part of Mars, it was him.

"Oh…" Ruby looked away quickly as it clicked that Alita had lost someone important to her. Moving carefully around the table, she wrapped her new teamate in a tight hug, ignoring Alita's flinch at the close contact. "Well, we're your family now, and I promise we will never leave you."

They stayed like that for a little while (Alita because she didn't really know how to react to such an action, and Ruby because well… Ruby.). Then they heard the universal sound of a picture being taken. RUby jumped and spun around with an 'eep' of surprise, spotting a snickering Yang pocket her scroll.

"Heh. Heh… So cute." Alita leveled a deadly glare at Yang, who chuckled nervously. "Hey uh… has anyone ever said you look a lot like the Annihilator?"

Fortunately for the blond brawler, the question threw ALita for a loop, "The… Annia-who?"

"The Annihilator?" Yang glanced at Ruby, who just bit her lip and shook her head. SHe sighed, "When was the last time you watched a movie, Alita?"

Alita opened her mouth to respond, but hesitated. How long had it been? Her lifestyle didn't exactly allow much free time, and having done so many insane things sorta left her desensitized to whatever the movies back home could create. "I don't… remember."

Yang nodded, "And I'm betting it isn't because of the amnesia." WHen ALita looked at her in surprise, she just shrugged. "What? Blake knocked me out of the game within the first five rounds, so I came to see what you and Ruby were doing. I overhead the conversation, and decided to wait a little bit. Hey Rubes. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Ruby grinned and cheered ecstatically, "MOVIE NIGHT!"

Alita raised an eyebrow, mildly interested at the prospect of a simple night inside, where the megalomaniacs and killer robot clones were just pictures on the screen. THere was just one small hiccup in the plan. "Don't classes start tomorrow?"

Yang rolled her eyes, "No need to worry, mom. The only thing scheduled for tomorrow is a sparring class after lunch. We'll be fine. If you want, you can go to sleep at any time. How does that sound?"

Alita sighed, mulling it over. On one hand, a movie night would most certainly be enjoyable. On the other, Ido had taught her that first impressions were everything. SHe opened her mouth to respond, but stopped short at the sight of Ruby's face. The scythe wielder had the most piteous expression on her face, silently pleading for ALita to agree. THe cyborg didn't stand a chance. She hung her head in defeat and nodded, "Fine, I'll do it."

Ruby cheered, albeit much more quietly after remembering she was in a library.

"Hey Ruby, do you want to invite Team JNPR?"

"Oh! That's a great idea! Rin can make popcorn and cookies!" Ruby's face suddenly fell. "But is Pyrrha going to be up for it? SHe seemed a bit off after the big food fight."

"I'm fine Ruby, just a bit tired! ALita just managed to knock my aura into the red, so I should be ready for my match tomorrow." The rest of Team RWBY and JNPR had finished their card game (with Blake getting a clean sweep), and were slowly making their way over. A small, but strained smile was plastered on Pyrrha's face as she scrutinized the cyborg. "So, what's going on, Ruby?"

The aforementioned girl grinned, "Alita's never really watched a movie, so we're having a movie night with both teams! And I was kinda hoping RIn could make cookies and popcorn like last time…"

NOra cheered happily, ignoring a sharp shush from Blake. "Oh! We can have pancakes too!"

Rin protested feebly, "Uh, NOra… I don't think Pancakes are movie material…" Unfortunately, he knew it was too late, as his hyperactive partner began dancing around him, singing about pancakes.

Alita just shook her head and stood up, taking the robotics book with her, "Party planning isn't really my thing, so I'll let you lot hash out the details. I'm going to take a look around the academy. Rose's mach three tour was a bit… chaotic." She grabbed a second book about Beacon Academy itself and turned to leave, waving slightly as Ruby told her to stop using her surname. As the library doors closed behind her and she started walking across the academy courtyard, she couldn't help but smile. She had only been on this tiny, out of the way planet for twenty four hours, but she could feel something different. _Maybe it's because the air isn't poluted enough to kill you on some days._ Due to overpopulation and extensive terraforming on the Martian surface, the lower atmosphere had become heavily polluted. In fact, it was so bad that in the slums, being thirty years old meant you were practically ancient. It made Alita wonder if she could just stay here as a "huntress." She nodded quietly to herself.Yeah. If things hadn't gone batshit crazy like usual by the end of the week, then she'd consider asking Ozpin about securing a set of ID papers.

"Where do you think you're going, you filthy animal?"

ALita turned sharply to her left at the sound of a gravelly male voice, her eyes narrowed. A group of four teenage boys had surrounded a lone girl, a rabbit faunus to be exact, and were shoving her around. The ginger haired leader grabbed her by one long ear and pulled her towards him abruptly. Alita scowled and immediately stomped over. She could already feel the tiny slots in her hands and feet heating up as rage filled her body. One of the boys noticed the cyborg and pointed her out to the ginger, who turned to meet Alita's gaze. "What do you want, pleb? Can't you see I'm teaching this animal here a lesson?" He emphasized his statement by tightening his grip on her ear.

The resulting whimper of pain turned what would have been a calm, cold response into a snarl of rage, "I suggest you let that girl go… _Now_."

THe ginger just laughed and gestured towards the intruder, "Dove, Russel, get rid of her. I don't want to deal with an animal loving freak. You too, Lark"

Alita just rolled her eyes as the first two looked at each other with matching grins of stupidity, and then charged her. She sidestepped the green haired boy with ease as he lunged forward to strike at her face. The sudden loss of a solid target caused the boy to overextend, allowing Alita to grab him by the back of his shirt and spin around, using his weight to throw him into the larger, brown haired boy. SHe almost smiled as the heavier boy just shoved him out of the way and swiped at her. The close quarters expert ducked under the blow, striking three times in rapid succession, faster than the eye could track. Once in the ribcage, then the armpit, and finally the elbow. The boy screamed in pain as several nerve clusters lit up with stimuli, clutching his side and burning arm. Then Alita spun around, narrowly avoiding a blow from the green haired boy, who was attempting to attack her from behind. The blow missed her, and hit the already incapacitated brown haired boy in the chest, causing him to fall over. As the green haired boy turned to attack her in rage, she twisted around and landed a very light blow on his shoulder, using her knuckles. He staggered back, looking around in confusion.

"What the hell? What's that ringing noise? What did you just do you animal loving, bitch!?"

A sharklike grin appeared on her face, and she quickly struck him on the other shoulder. Only this time, she had prepared something a little special. "Verschlag!" A dull thump echoed through the courtyard area as the bully was sent flying by some unseen force, knocking him unconscious instantly. THe last boy, Dove if her guess was correct, took one look at his two fallen teammates, both taken down in a matter of seconds, and raised his hands in surrender.

The ginger glared at the newcomer, who was studying her gloved hands as if they were the most interesting things in the world. Gritting his teeth, he reluctantly released the girl, "You'll pay for this, damnit! Lark, Russel, grab Dove and let's get out of here before Goodwitch shows up."

Alita watched as the trio picked up their fallen comrade and hightailed it out of the courtyard. Then she turned to the bunny girl, who was massaging her sore ear, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, and spoke with a distinctly Aussie accent, surprising Alita, "Yeah, this isn't the first time they've done this. ALthough… it is the first time someone outside of my team has helped. Thanks for that."

"Yeah… No problem. I'm ALita, by the way. Sorry if I got you into trouble now, but I can't just stand bullies…"

The girl giggled, "Oh, I'll be fine. And from what I saw, I don't have to wrry about you. I'm Velvet Scarletina. I'm with the second year team, CFVY. I should get going before Coco starts looking for me… It was nice meeting you Alita!"

Alita blinked owlishly at the quickly retreating Velvet, surprised at the hasty departure. _Well… THat was certainly something._ SHe shrugged, deciding not to pursue her. She had done what she intended to do, and that was that. SHe opened the book on Beacon Academy, deciding she had plenty of time to do some exploring before the evening came…

 _ **Well, that fight scene was fun! I hope I did the Angel of Death justice in a nonlethal fight. I know it was quick, but a group of unarmed, hunters in training, against a master of the Panzer Kunst… Yeah, they wouldn't have lasted more than a second if Alita was actively trying to kill them.**_

 _ **Alright, so a schedule of updates. No confirmed dates, just an order.**_

 _ **The Guardian of Remnant, An Act of Faith, FOrce of CHange, and the Warlock's Destiny.**_

 _ **An Act of Faith will be replacing BLack ROse, simply because I am having severe difficulties trying to rewrite the original concept of Black ROse. Faith should be a decent replacement for the story.**_


	5. MAJOR AN

_**Alright, this is a major announcement! I have just created my very own page! For a while now, I've been receiving suggestions that I try to get paid for my work, and for the most part, I've dismissed them. After all, I enjoy writing, and even more so I enjoy people enjoying my work. I didn't want to have people pay for it. But recent events have left me... well, I'm dealing with a case of fraud and a recent pay problem wiped my account. I have student loans to pay, a phone bill, and a credit card to pay off. It isn't completely FUBAR yet, but I think it's getting there. I dislike asking for help (my parents have always had a field day with that one), but I think it's time to suck up my pride and turn to my fans. I know it I don't have that large of a fan base compared to most authors on this site. Heck, why would I? I don't exactly write mainstream stuff... However, I think it's time to suck up my pride and start looking for some help. My page is www. Writing_Soldier. I'm not asking for or expecting much, and I'm betting most of the people here can't really help... but if you could spread the word, that would be great. I need all the help I can get. Now... I think it's time to answer a few concerns I noticed in my reviews. Especially in "The Force of Change."**_

 _ **So... I think the biggest question I keep getting is: "When will I update my stories?"**_

 _ **Well, there are some thing's you need to know. My updates may or may not happen, dependant upon my schedule. I am a soldier in the United States Army. I have duties to attend to throughout the day, and sometimes I just don't have the time to get to this. I am however, concentrating a little bit more on "The Force of Change" right now, so you can expect more regular updates on that. In fact, the next chapter should come out within the next twenty-four hours of this update being made. So... head on over there if you want some of my writing.**_

 _ **Second: I have received several requests to see/review rough drafts of other stories... I'm actually confused by this. I'm not a professional writer. My mother is definitely a better writer than me as a teacher and someone who has taught up to college level classes. (She's a math teacher right now, and the best in Texas.) She was the one who taught me how to read and write before I really even started in school. I have her to thank for everything I know about writing (really, I'm pretty sure she could teach some of my old high school teachers a few things). As for reviewing and giving suggestions to said writers...**_

 _ **I'm going to give you a bit of advice. I've been writing since my freshman/sophomore year of high school. My first attempt at writing a story, for those of you who remember that far, was a ten chapter, 900 word story full of errors and problems. I have actually put more time and effort into my writing than... well, just about anything else, really. I think the only other "legitimate" thing I do more than write is play music. The point is, just work at it. I don't write like people were taught in school. There's no rough draft, no brainstorming, nothing of the sort. Everything you see on my page is completely free-written. It's my raw thoughts and how I see things playing out. Minimal planning and editing. Even what you're seeing now is simply my thoughts on the matter. I've come a long way from the days of the first Black Rose... The "Force of Change" has already grown into a ten chapter, 30,000 word novella. I love to write, and I'm glad others love to read my stories. If you already enjoy what you're doing, then keep on doing it. If you really want suggestions on your writing, then don't just ask one person. Post your chapters! Your best critics won't always come from people more experienced than you, but the ones who actually read your stories! Post the stories and then let the readers decide. If you want me to look at it afterwards, then you can just PM me the link! I enjoy reading stories as much as I enjoy writing!**_

 _ **Number Three: This is concerning some of my stories that people have been anxiously been awaiting updates for stories such as: "An Act of Faith," "Tomorrow's Destiny V2," and my BRS/Harry Potter Crossovers. I can assure you, there are chapters in the works. I actually lost a lot of work on "Claws and Wands" due to a computer crash... Really need to get a new one at some point... But that's later down the road. MUCH later. Just be patient, and your chapters will come. Like the saying goes, "A watched pot never boils."**_

 _ **Number Four: This is actually an extra note concerning the page. For those who donate the most, you will receive a cameo in one of my stories. As time goes on, and I get more time on my hands, the rewards will increase. I will try and take commissions for my music covers if I ever manage to do any.**_

 _ **Number Five: This is a shoutout to my brother. I won't say his name, but you know who you are. It's annoying trying to communicate with you on this site if you skirt around the shadows and only comment as a guest. For crying out loud, it takes two minutes to make a basic profile on this site! Make one!**_

 _ **Alright... Now we come to the biggest thing I saw on my reviews for "The Force of Change." These are answers to reviews put out by a guest going by the name of Axcel!**_

 ** _1\. Concerning Vader's title. You're right on the Supreme Commander part, I just like the sound of High Commander. It gives it that shock and awe feeling. As for the Lord Vader shite, Lord is his title and official capacity within the Empire, while Darth Vader is his name. It's like a Lord in old England. He is a Sith Lord, yes, but no one really knows what that is. So, he has the title of Lord, and since his name is Darth Vader, that makes him Lord Darth Vader. According to the Imperial Census, his name really is Darth Vader, which is why Leia literally calls him Darth. It isn't giving him a title, it's saying his first name!_**

 ** _2\. Concerning the Lightsaber: While it's entertaining to think of a lightsaber as some sort of contained laser weapon, the truth is that it's just not scientifically possible. A laser would be invisible, whether it's contained or not, and the amount of energy it would have to put out to cut through durasteel is equivalent to that of a small star. Looking at it from a scientific standpoint, you need something that fills these requirements._**

 ** _a. Hot enough to _melt_ through steel, not cut it._**

 ** _b. Hisses and hums as it moves through a medium_**

 ** _c. produces Ozone and Ionized gasses as it travels through the air._**

 ** _If we were to follow these three requirements, then the only suitable material is plasma. Superheated, ionized gasses that can be manipulated to create a glowing blade. Using electromagnetic fields, one can contain the plasma, aka an Emitter Shroud. The sound generated upon activation, is actually very similar to that of a plasma torch being activated._**

 _ **2: Concerning Ozpin's assumption about the Empire. Remember, Ozpin is very close friends with another military commander. Despite James's disciplinary attitude, he is still very caring about the people surrounding him, and doesn't generally make death threats or outright kill people. Vader has killed nearly a hundred men in a single night, more than half of those deaths occurring simply because they were in his way. He already has made several threats, one in particular being a direct threat, to Ozpin's life. And since Vader already admitted to being the High/Supreme Commander of the Galactic Empire, he knows that Vader is lying when he says "superiours." There is only one other person Vader could possibly be referring to when he says "report to his superiours." The Emperor. Also, he admitted to being second in command, a Dark Lord of the Sith (what good, benevolent empire would put a Dark Lord in charge?), and that he had the authority to arrest and kill anyone within the borders of said Empire. Glynda was watching that previously.**_

 ** _3\. Concerning Glynda: Glynda was the one who watched Vader ruthlessly cut down over a dozen men with no effort at all, during which he was in fact _toying_ with them. He's threatened Ozpin already, she knows he was ready to kill the Malachite twins for attacking him, and he straight up admitted to killing thousands of people with his bare hands and millions, if not billions more through his orders! Also, he states that he wishes to call upon the Empire to assist him with leaving the planet, and judging from his words, that means they will be coming to subjugate the planet as well. She is thinking about the students when considering the Rebel Alliance. She doesn't want the students to be hurt or subjugated by an Imperialistic threat from beyond the planet's confines._**

 ** _4\. Concerning Vader's saber: If you notice, I specifically stated that he used a Limiter Ring to generate the required dampening energy to convert a Sith Saber to a training saber. Yes, it is something I just threw in there, but I needed to keep him from outright killing his students due to their own incompetence. Neo's saber is an old Jedi blade, meaning it has the required settings. Vader's saber is a Sith blade, meaning he had to use an accessory to make it safer._**

 ** _5\. The Emperor is an idiot sometimes._**

 ** _Alright... I think that covers everything. Remember, even if you can't donate, then try to spread the word around. Who knows maybe I'll get more readers out of this!_** **_Sincerely,_** **_Dr. Bartholomew J. Tucker._**


End file.
